This invention relates to an energy saving cap to be used in connection with a chimney for stoves or fireplaces. A major problem in operating such heating devices is the loss of hot air from the room and indeed from the entire dwelling both during and after heating operation. Most chimneys have their own damper or damper plate which may be manually opened when a fire is lit or closed afterwards to provide some measure of sealing effect against the loss of hot air from the dwelling. However, the seal provided by damper plates is generally ineffective and the damper plate itself by reason of its proximity to the fire becomes warped in use so that heat loss becomes considerable in the closed position as well as the open position of the damper plate.
The present invention relates to a chimney cap that is positioned at the top of the chimney remote from the fire and closable independently of the operation of the damper, if desired.